Hero Clan
|romaji = Yuusha |known_members = Arthur Pendragon (Exiled) Half-Human Le Fay Pendragon; Half-Human Jin Uther Pendragon Tomoe Nonaka Kaoru Nonaka Lancelot Du Lac Elaine Du Lac Percevall Gowther Kokichi Kobayashi (Chimera) Siegfried Traversa da Roland Oliver Pent Galahad (Head of Tokyo Clan) Mordred (Exiled) Albareos † |known_enemies = Vampyres (Formerly) Devils (Formerly) Succubus & Incubus (Formerly) Fallen Angels (Formerly) Dragons Chaos Insurgency}} The Heroes '( ) are one of the Five Great Factions in ''Vampyre, Knights and Boobs, alongside the Vampyres, Demons, Seraphs and Fallen Angels. History Over three-thousand years ago, the Head Gods of each mythology and religion create the man that would come to be known as the Original Hero, and one-thousand five-hundred years later, formed the Hero Clan with King Arthur, Sir Lancelot Du Lac, and the other Knights of the Round Table. The Heroes had been fighting the Vampyres, Demons and Fallen Angels for many years until Marius became the Vampyre Lord and stopped war between the Heroes and the Vampyres. During the Great Mythology War, Jin Uther Pendragon, a descendent of King Arthur and who the rest of the hero clan viewed as being the "Strongest Hero" even at the age of fourteen fought throughout the entire battlefield and he defeated a number of high-class demons and vampyres hailed as a War God, or as they named, the "Silver Slaughter". There were people who started to say that Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels pulled back his troops in fear of his combat prowess and monstrous strength. Soon after the Great Mythology War ended, Arthur Pendragon, who was hailed as a genius even at a young age (who was unknowingly conceived in the midst of the battle as the child of Maria Karnstein, but was soon carried in the womb the Ouroboros Dragon Goddess Ophys) started his training with the others his age. The Elders viewed him as being the hope for the next generation of heroes due to his inherent skill the Banishing Shift and possessing the mid-tier Longinus, the Boosted Pump. Though after the former head of the village, Mordred who wasn't satisfied with the current form of peace between the Five Factions, he went into a shrine where the holy swords, Caliburn and Excalibur lied dormant and attempted to wield it to battle the vampyre, demon and fallen angel races. However, after losing control over himself causing the evil spirit of the Fallen Angel Kokabiel within Caliburn to possess him, Mordred then went on full a rampage attacking the area where the children such as Arthur, Tomoe, Lancelot and Elaine were all training. The adults defending the kids were all killed one by one, then even the children were mercifully killed by the rampaging Mordred. After he witnessed his friends killed and Tomoe, Lancelot and Elaine were to be killed, Arthur released the Banishing Shift, and learned of his possession of the Longinus Incinerate Anthem and activated his own Overdrive, petrifying and annihilating everything in the immediate area along with the evil spirit sealed in Caliburn, as well as the corpses of the adults and children; leaving himself, Tomoe, Lancelot, Elaine, a petrified Mordred, Excalibur and Caliburn, which both chose him as their wielder to preserve itself remaining. Though Arthur stopping the rampage of the hero and saving others such as Tomoe, Lancelot and Elaine, the Elders viewed Arthur as being too dangerous and decided to seal him along with the twin holy swords. However, Jin, Siegfried, the Nonaka and Du Lac Families, and others defended the young hero causing the Elders to instead stript him of his title as a hero and banished him with Jin, Le Fay, Siegfried and the Du Lac family going alongside him. Abilities And Powers Members of the Hero Clan possess abilities different from that of humans. Heroes undergo unique conditioning as children, displaying superhuman abilities able to rival that of vampyres and demons, as well as heal from even serious injuries in a short span of time than normal. There are others who are also proficient in various weapons and magic which is based on their personal preferences or talents. There is also a natural custom for most humans to receive blessings or form pacts with various spirits as shown by Kaoru; forming contracts with unique weapons like Arthur who wields Caliburn, Excalibur and Gram, Lancelot who wields Arondight and Byakkomaru, a divine weapon possessed by one of the four gods, and Tomoe who wields Sakuya, Durandal and several demon swords, and Percevall Gowther who wields Seiryumaru, a divine weapon possessed by one of the four gods. Those heroes in possession of their own weapons, Heroes has shown to be able to summon them in their hands at will as well as manifest silver armor on their bodies, which seem to release their power the more armor that covers their bodies. '''Ki Manipulation: There have been combatants among the Hero Clan who've been able to use ki, and by extent Touki, which is of an abundance on Earth, however, most times heroes have relied on the powers of the Four Gods instead and even exists in the Five Elements. As shown with Kokichi and Oliver, it can be used to sense things such as both "killing intent" and "presence", which is also apart of ki letting heroes predict the attacks of others. It is also possible to be utilized to overload the ki of others putting them in a near-dead state, as well as release ki wave. Well-Trained ki users can even absorb the ki found in the main five elements letting them cover themselves in a different colored aura: Fire (Red), Metal (White), Wood (Blue), Earth (Yellow), and Water (Black). However, how ki is used is based on the spirit of the user, meaning that most were limited to their own ki. Holy and Demon Swords Members of the Hero Clan can be born with the ability to wield Holy Swords, Demonic Swords or in rare cases both. Ancient Gears Like regular Humans, members of the Hero Clan can be born with Ancient Gears and Longinus. Red Eyes An extremely rare ability exclusive to the Pendragon and Nonaka. It gives the possessor of the ability deep red of pinkish-violet eyes, that represent that the possessor has an extremely close blood connection to their ancestor. The Red Eyes grants the possessor power equal to their ancestor such as the ability to control time and space (Pendragon and Caliburn) and control and summon demonic and evil spirits (Nonaka and Rhongomyniad). Families Most members of the Hero Clan are connected to legendary and powerful heroes such as King Arthur and Siegfried, and also have a signature weapon. Pendragon Family The Pendragon Family is the main family of the series. They are the descendants of King Arthur Pendragon from Arthurian Legend and their signature weapon are the swords Excalibur and Caliburn. Members of this clan possess immense skill with swords and magic even for a family of the Hero Clan, with most members being able to battle a low-class dragon by the age of seven. Members of this family include: * King Arthur Pendragon * Jin Uther Pendragon * Arthur Pendragon * Le Fay Pendragon Nonaka Family The Nonaka Family are the descendants of Sir Lucan the Butler a butler of King Arthur and cousin of Sir Bedivere, and their signature weapon is King Arthur's Spear, Rhongomynyad. Members of this family include: * Sir Lucan * Shuuya Nonaka * Lucy Nonaka * Tomoe Nonaka * Vesper Nonaka Du Lac Family The Du Lac Family are the descendants of knight, Sir Lancelot Du Lac, and their signature weapon is the legendary sword of Lancelot, Arondight. Members of this family include: * Sir Lancelot Du Lac * Bann Du Lac * Serafina Du Lac * Elaine Du Lac * Lancelot Du Lac Sellzen Family The Sellzen Family are the descendants of the the Dragon-slaying hero, Siegfried, and their signature weapons are his swords, Gram, Balmung, and Nothung. Members of this family include: * Original Siegfried * Sigurd Sellzen * Siegfried * Fafnir * Sieglinde * Sigmund Sellzen Roland Family The Roland Family are the descendants of the Paladin of the Holy Roman Emperor Charlemagne: Roland, and their signature weapons are his sword, Durandal and Almacia. Members of this family include: * Roland * Enclume Roland * Selene Roland * Traversa da Roland Family-less Members While their are several different families within the Hero Clan, several members, such as the current and former heads of the tribe, are Family-less but still possessing ancestry with famous heroes, such as Sir Gowther, Mordred and Galahad of the Knights of the Round Table. Several family-less members are: * Percevall Gowther * Seth Gowther * Michelle Adams * Oliver Pent * Kokichi Kobayashi (Chimera) * Maes Hughes * Galahad * Mordred Trivia * Despite their harsh view of Arthur who used Banishing Shift and Incinerate Anthem to rescue Tomoe, Lancelot and Elaine from an out of control Mordred and saved others, while removing the corpses of the victims. They allowed Kokichi Kobayashi who everyone viewed as being more dangerous to roam around free to maintain their political backing with the Vatican. Category:Hero Category:Races Category:Terminology